With the rapid development in the field of information and communication, the importance of a display device for displaying a variety of information has recently been increased. A cathode ray tube (CRT) cannot satisfy the recent trend of devices needing to be light weight with minimal thickness. In response to such a is trend, flat displays such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), a PDP (Plasma Display Panel), an ELD (Electro Luminescence Display), and the like, have been developed, and much research and development thereof have been actively performed.
In particular, the liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a display device that has advantages, including being light in weight, thin in thickness, and low in power consumption. With these advantages, liquid crystal display devices are implemented in not only a display device for a notebook computer but also a desktop computer, a large-screen TV, and the like, and the demand for the liquid crystal display devices continue to increase.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing a liquid crystal display module (LCM). The liquid crystal display module 10 includes a liquid crystal panel 11, a backlight unit 15, a board assembly unit 16 for driving the liquid crystal panel 11, and a top case 20. A pair of polarizers 12a and 12b is mounted on both surfaces of the liquid crystal panel 11, and the backlight unit 15 is disposed below the liquid crystal panel 11 for providing a transmitted light.
An optical sheet 13 is disposed between the backlight unit 15 and the liquid crystal panel 11 so as to improve efficiency of the transmitted light.
The top case 20 is provided above the liquid crystal panel 11, and a region thereof is assembled by being overlapped with an edge of the liquid crystal panel 11.
Since the liquid crystal material does not have a self-light-emitting characteristic, a luminescent lamp or light source is required to produce an easily visible image. In order to control the intensity of the transmitted light, the polarizers 12a and 12b being crossed perpendicular to a light transmission axis and attached is to the both surfaces of the liquid crystal panel. Accordingly, while passing through the liquid crystal panel 11, the intensity of the transmitted light is controlled by a rotation degree of the polarization axis, thereby resulting in intensities ranging from black to white.
The polarizers 12a and 12b include a main body and protection films on the main body (not shown). The protection films for protecting the main body are on both surfaces of the polarizer. One of the protection films removed in order to attach the polarizer onto the liquid crystal panel later referred to as a release film.
The release film is removed before the polarizer is attached on to the liquid crystal panel 11. Then, the polarizers 12a and 12b are attached on to the surfaces of the liquid crystal panel 11.
However, when the liquid crystal panel 11 attached onto the polarizers 12a and 12b and the top case 20 are to be assembled into the liquid crystal display module 10, some regions of the liquid crystal panel 11 may be covered by the top case 20, thereby making it impossible to remove the protection film after assembly into the module 10. Accordingly, the front surface protection film is removed when the liquid crystal panel 11, the top case 20, the backlight unit 15, and other components, are assembled into the liquid crystal display module 10, then a protection film is reattached so as to protect the polarizer after the liquid crystal display module 10 is completed.
FIG. 2 is a flowchart partially showing the process for manufacturing the liquid crystal display module 10. The protection film and the release film are attached on to both surfaces of the main body before the liquid crystal display module is manufactured (S101).
After the release film of the polarizer is removed, the polarizer is then attached on to the liquid crystal panel (S102).
After the front surface protection film is removed, the liquid crystal panel, the top case, the backlight, and other components, are assembled into the liquid crystal display module (S103).
After the assembly of the liquid crystal display module is completed, a separate protection film is reattached on to the front surface of the liquid crystal display module so as to protect the polarizer by, for example, using an adhesive tape,(S104). The protection film is removed by a user (S105).
After the protection film is attached, the film is removed and then another protection film is reattached. Accordingly, in addition to the attachment process of the protection film, additional processes such as the entire separation process and the reattachment process, are required, thereby making the overall manufacturing process more complicated and increasing required time and cost.